calibrifandomcom-20200216-history
Elnick Smith
Wes's PC. Human fighter. Background Elnick grew up in the elf-ruled town of Ingoh, the only son of the Daren Smith and Hena Miller. Daren, a blacksmith by trade, was crippled when Elnick was twelve, before he could begin apprenticing under him. The Baron of Ingoh, Rakdos Inglorion, came to Daren with a deal: Rakdos would pay for his apprenticeship at another blacksmith's forge at night if he went to train as a personal guard for the baron during the day. Once the boy's years of training as a blacksmith and fighter were complete, Elnick would serve under Rakdos for as many years to pay off his debt. Rakdos' nephew, Idris, whom Elnick had met and befriended previously in town, soon became his only ally when the noble children trained with the royal guard trainees. Idris would always go easy on Elnick when it was their turn to spar, as the other young elves would handily beat Elnick with their superior speed and finesse. Idris' cousins always made a point of being cruel to the trainees, but they were especially cruel to Elnick (cause his dad's crippled, lel). Elnick's resentment towards the Inglorion family grew. When Elnick was seventeen, he and his mother were walking home at night when a few of the young nobles, emboldened by drink, began harassing him and his mother. Elnick was used to the abuse, but Hena wasn't. When she lunged at their ringleader, he grabbed her and put a dagger to her throat. Elnick ran to get help, but as soon as he told the night guard it was the Inglorions, he refused to intervene. Elnick found his mother and the Inglorions in a barn, where they were having their way with her. Flying into a rage, Elnick grabbed a pitchfork and attacked. The inebriated nobles stood no chance against him, and they quickly fled after one of them was wounded. Elnick fled Ingoh that night with his mother and father. After travelling with them for a few weeks, he gave them the slip in an attempt to distance them from his crime. After a series of odd jobs spanning a few months and a few podunk villages, Elnick settled semi-temporarily in Garyndiana as a bouncer at the local inn. Months go by in the tiny hamlet without incident, but after almost two years have passed, someone familiar shows up at the bar. Motivations Elnick is a desperate man, on the run from a noble family thirsty for payback, with no family of his own. He will do anything it takes to carve out a safe existence for himself, and hopefully reunite with his parents. Strengths * Man on the Run: Guard training combined with instincts from his time as a fugitive have made Elnick adept at organizing escapes and preparing for ambushes. Weaknesses * Thin Skin: Elnick is easily provoked by verbal abuse, sometimes to the point of violence. * Rube: Elnick's many years of training left him little time to talk to traders or listen to stories, so his knowledge of Garamond's history and customs is limited at best. Relationships *Idris: Idris and Elnick's friendship blossomed out of a mutual disdain for Ingoh nobility. Since the incident in the barn, they have not seen or heard from each other. *Rakdos Inglorion: Elnick's relationship has always been strained. Forced to pledge service to him, Elnick grew to resent Rakdos and his family. Since the incident in the barn, Elnick has not heard from Rakdos or his men. Category:PCs